


波庫/驚!兩名麥當勞全明星高中生竟在麥當勞做出這樣的事情...

by 30chainsaw



Category: Men's Basketball RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:00:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29528847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/30chainsaw/pseuds/30chainsaw
Summary: 「——如果我被籃球隊開除的話，我就去參加學校的男子跳水隊。」庫克說，然後波普笑著調侃了他。當然，如果加入跳水隊，就拿不到勒布朗的代金券了，這可是籃球隊的內部福利。
Relationships: Anthony Davis/LeBron James, Kentavious Caldwell-Pope/Quinn Cook
Kudos: 1





	波庫/驚!兩名麥當勞全明星高中生竟在麥當勞做出這樣的事情...

**Author's Note:**

> 神奇的產物，冷CP愛好者又在整怪活了...  
> CP向是肯塔維厄斯·考德威爾-波普×奎因·庫克(特意換成中文再寫一次!!)，還有一點詹眉無差⚠️  
> 不是波什和庫里，也不是波普和庫茲馬，更不是波波維奇和庫珀!!!!!  
> 我寫著玩的別當真，很雷很雷很雷阿西吧(大聲吶喊)  
> 是精蟲上腦很壞很壞的波普和梨花帶雨很受很受的庫克，OOC有而且超級多還有一堆莫名其妙的描寫和病句錯字｡ﾟ(ﾟ´Д｀)ﾟ｡

這個小玩具是隨著套餐一起附贈的。鮮明的麥當勞紅黃配色，半截圓柱體的形狀就像是個被鋸開了一半的水管。而玩具下面是個貼心設計的卡槽，這意味著你可以把酸甜醬的小盒子穩穩當當地放進去，或者換成什麼番茄醬、蒜蓉辣椒醬之類的其他口味。

「他上面明明寫著『可以解放你的雙手』，」庫克在講話的時候正舉著一把紅色的餐叉，這個奇怪的叉子沒有頭部，取而代之的是一個像是收納槽一樣的設計，他的左手捏起一根薯條，朝著頂端不留情面地插了進去，權當是在插花，「為什麼我還要用手去碰薯條？」

「如果吃麥當勞不用手，那跟吃日式拉麵有什麼區別，奎因？」調侃他的是波普，這個高上一截的大男孩手裡還拿著一個脆皮甜筒。夏日的灼熱在餐廳的冷氣領域之下變得毫无杀伤力，只剩下徒有虛名的陽光，冷凍食品在波普的手裡像支小火炬，每當它流下一點乳白色的融化，就會被及時地舔去。

市中心公園的麥當勞最好吃，只是今天人多成這樣是他們沒想到的。好說歹說排完了隊、取了滿滿一托盤的食物，現在他們兩個正面對面坐在角落裡的一個雙人座位。今天籃球隊的訓練結束的很早，勒布朗給每個人都發了幾張麥當勞的代金券，鬼知道為什麼他會對諸如消費券、折扣、全場半價此類的關鍵詞如此敏感。麥當勞現炸的薯條很好吃，此時庫克的薯叉已經製作完畢，「給我蘸點你的甜筒，肯尼。」庫克說，一邊伸出他的叉子順著波普吃了大概有1/3的甜筒頂端攪動，隨即挖走了一大塊冰淇淋。

「謝謝你、奎因，你重新定義了蘸和挖的準確含義。」波普是個隱藏的甜食愛好者，於是他重新伸出舌頭開始舔，把上端的冰淇淋舔得就像是給小孩子剃光頭一樣锃亮。「我們到底買了幾盒麥樂雞？」在甜筒被吃的差不多的時候，他突然說，眼神停留在那堆快堆成小山丘的盒子上，眼神左右移動了一下，「別告訴我這些全部都是。」

點餐這件事是由庫克一手操持的，波普沒有什麼挑剔的癖好，在他眼裡菠蘿派和香芋派是差不多的口味，於是也就任由他隨便挑了。他們有時候也會像今天一樣一起跑出來吃東西，反正庫克的家裡沒人，他也懶得自己下廚做飯，家裡的速食面吃的只剩下不大好吃的海鮮口味，而至少勒布朗給的代金券足夠他們享受大約六折的優惠。庫克伸手打開一盒麥樂雞，拿出一塊骨頭狀的雞塊，「可是真的很好吃，」他的腮幫子鼓鼓的像隻倉鼠，那個套餐贈送的玩具被他拿到面前，「哪個男生不想擁有一個屬於自己的麥樂雞跳水台呢？」他說，眼睛亮亮的。

「嘿，我就知道你在拐彎抹角地罵我，奎因。」波普沒好氣地說，他已經吃完了手裡的甜筒。

庫克露出一個燦爛的笑臉，衝著波普擠了擠眼睛，然後把手伸向盒子裡的麥樂雞。他放了一塊在玩具上方的圓形小平台上，「如果我被籃球隊開除的話，我就去參加學校的男子跳水隊。」他說，然後把甜酸醬上的貼膜撕開，在他做這些動作的時候，波普舔舔嘴唇，目光一直沒從他的身上移開。

庫克有著一雙濕漉漉且流轉著星光的焦糖色眼睛，和一片毛茸茸的棕黑色頭髮。就像條小狗，波普想，然後這個形容詞就在他的腦海裡揮之不去了。小狗，軟乎乎的小狗，熱熱的毛皮和一條可愛的粉色舌頭，高興的時候會搖著尾巴朝著你不停地打轉，就像一只快樂的小陀螺。

但是波普選擇裝作什麼事也沒有發生，表面上還是一副沒有什麼表情的樣子，「我們學校沒有跳水隊。」他回答了庫克的宣言，把吸管插進可樂杯裡，吸管和塑料蓋嘎吱嘎吱地摩擦著。

氣泡在杯子裡爆炸開來，隨著滾動圓球在液面裡的上升，波普只覺得自己的心裡有些發癢，對於庫克表現得有些與這個年齡段不符的玩心，他最終選擇尊重。雞塊在餐紙上溫順地踡伏，搭起一座媲美來自東方的萬里長城的詭異高墻，庫克把手臂抱在胸前，對於自己的佈置十分滿意，然後他開始重新研究他先前短暫停滯的跳水工作，「現在是來自湖人隊的28號選手，奎因庫克——」他說，用一副有些抑揚頓挫的語氣。

同樣的，對於庫克表現出的並不符合環境的儀式感，波普依然選擇保持一份包容。那個塑料擋板被抽離，隨著一聲輕微的「咚」，麥樂雞被地心引力召喚進了甜酸醬水池之中，奄奄一息地躺在塑料盒子裡。「這樣就不會被醬汁弄髒手了，」庫克說，然後他用食指和大拇指把雞塊小心翼翼地拿了起來。

於是現在波普的視線轉移到那個雞塊上去了，他看著那兩片粉嫩的嘴唇慢慢張開，沾上一點甜酸醬，然後雞塊在輕微的咀嚼聲中被一點、一點地吃掉。他突然覺得有一種難以言喻的飢餓感，喉結上下滾動了一下，嚥下一口偽裝的口水。

「可是就算我直接用手拿著吃，我在蘸醬的時候也不會弄髒手啊？」他還是選擇用調侃來掩蓋自己的真實感受，看著庫克對著他露出一個鄙視的表情。——而庫克抬起頭的時候裸露出來的脖頸，讓他想起上面曾經出現過的紅痕，和那些交錯的淤血和印記。因为那裡的颜色太过抓人，而這一切能夠讓他感受到一些真實的安全感。

在某天的訓練結束後，勒布朗走到庫克邊上，微微彎下腰、盯著他的脖子不確定地看了又看。在再三巡視一番過後，勒布朗終於有些古怪地說：「奎因，你的脖子上到底是什麼？..............怎麼全都是一大塊紅紅的，你該不會是對什麼過敏吧？」

「是跳蚤。」庫克沒什麼底氣地回答，將其作為某種順理成章的擋箭牌，「我不知道，可能是床墊的問題。」他說，一邊下意識地摸了摸脖子。

「跳蚤？！老天，跳蚤是最難清乾淨的，必須要除蟲，這可不行，」勒布朗有些嚴肅地說，「你記得去買點消毒液，如果實在沒辦法弄乾淨的話，需要我去你家幫忙嗎？我到時候可以和安東尼一起過來。」

「是的，」戴維斯說，這個大個子前鋒挑了挑眉毛，露出一副似笑非笑的表情，「三氟氯氰菊酯和溴氰菊酯，別忘了通風，奎因——注意好你的個人衛生，記得不要用手去抓哦。」

「謝謝你的關心，安東尼。」奎因說，於是一直在一邊默默關注著事態發展，玩著手裡的斯伯丁籃球的波普挨了他一記不輕不重的巴掌，波普注意到他的耳根已經紅透了。

「——你的脖子好啦？」波普笑著說，就像是一個好朋友那樣做著恰到好處的關心，嘴裡含著雞塊的庫克懵懵地看了他一眼、起先被他這句沒頭沒尾的話弄得一頭霧水，然後波普又繼續說，把他不合時宜的少見幽默通過語氣傳遞給對方，「跳蚤可是很——難——清理乾淨的。」而庫克很快就明白了他是什麼意思，他的表情先是露出了似乎有些被冒犯了的生氣，然後又帶著一點發紅的羞赧，「肯尼，我明天絕對不會再給你傳球了！」他說，好像在威脅一樣盯著波普看。

但是後者擺出他人畜無害的招牌腼腆微笑，無奈又略顯羞澀地輕聲說，這讓庫克對他一點、任何的一點辦法都沒有：「但是我可以給你傳球。」

受不了了，庫克決定把重心重新轉移到食物上。波普是個有些奇怪的人，在大多數情況下他通常保持著一種害羞怕生的狀態，他不像凱爾他們一樣那麼愛講話，但是有時候又顯得特別能講，就像是要把先前虧欠的加倍闡述出來那樣，而這種情況在他們兩個單獨相處的情況下特為尤甚。

於是庫克把目光從對方的臉上收回，最終沒有人能拒絕高熱食物、尤其是油炸配上香料，這令他他倒是吃的特別開心。在咀嚼麥辣雞腿的時候有脆皮從上面掉下來，落在餐盤紙上的時候會發出咔噠咔噠的聲音。當一大滴醬汁從雞肉上由於過大的傾斜角度而滑下、滴落在庫克手指上的時候，波普正在吃一包蘋果片。

他的眼睛裝作不經意地到處亂瞟，四處掃描是偽裝、而最終目的依然是對方那張臉——然後他看到庫克伸出了那條藏在口腔裡的粉紅色舌頭。

上帝祝福他——庫克靈活的舌頭，他柔軟的雙唇，他暖熱的口腔，泛著水光的唾液，他發出的軟綿綿濕漉漉的吮吸聲，於是一大股慾火從下腹開始攀升，順著草木堆不住地燃燒，現在波普的腦子里滿是暴力又色情的念頭了。庫克發出的聲音讓他有些恍惚，現在他的眼裡已經出現了幻覺，庫克的嘴唇裡多了一根黑色的陰莖，而這根陰莖是他的，去他媽的蘋果片，沒有人在乎為什麼套餐裡少了一隻玉米杯，或者一把勺子。但是他得忍耐，在庫克沒有吃完所有東西之前，他選擇繼續面無表情地看著他的好朋友享受食物。

庫克比他要能吃很多。波普看著庫克至少完成了超過十次跳水，那些紙盒在一點一點變空，甚至包括那一個漢堡，他開始懷疑對方的肚子裡可能連接著某個黑洞，他大概又等了十五分鐘，現在桌上除了空盒子和骨頭，什麼吃的也沒剩下了。

「多謝款待，藍藍路。」庫克說，一邊站起來把自己的短袖下擺掀起來，把上面可能停留著的食物碎屑抖去。波普看見他有意無意露出的皮膚，鍛煉得當的腹肌讓他充滿了一種想要撫摸的衝動。柔軟溫暖的觸感，帶著一點薄薄的濕汗。「我要去盥洗室洗個手，」他對庫克說，「你要去嗎？」

「我也去，你等一下我！」庫克回答。在洗手池洗手的時候，波普感受到自己的陰莖開始已經腫大的有些發疼，庫克的臉在他的腦海裡就像是夢魘的烙印一樣揮之不去，讓他心跳加速、呼吸粗重。如果庫克低頭往邊上看，他絕對能看到波普的短褲已經向上頂起來一個相當詭異的帳篷，不過這個帳篷可不能住人。

波普的臉有些紅，他盯著庫克的眼神就如同後者才是那塊該被吃掉的麥樂雞，「你吃飽了嗎？」他說，現在有點像是山雨欲來風滿樓，庫克沒看他，仍舊在低著頭把手上的乳白色泡沫用清水沖去，「吃飽了，肯尼，你沒吃飽嗎？。」

「確實沒吃飽。」波普說，語氣平靜地就像在闡述明天的天氣會比今天更好。

他選擇強迫對方給自己來一頓加餐。庫克被半推半就地拖進了盥洗室深處，而現在他們正在麥當勞狹小的廁所裡接吻。整個隔間裡又擠又窄，庫克被他摁在墻角，睫毛顫抖了幾下，眼睛由於羞恥而緊緊地閉著。

空氣和餐廳裡是截然不同的黏熱，波普沒放在心上，只是湊過去舔過對方的唇縫，把舌頭伸進溫熱的口腔中，有一點甜酸醬的味道，但是不差。如果舌頭和舌頭打架，那麼庫克一定是被單方面毆打的那個，而波普比他整整高了一個頭，整個身體籠蓋住了他全部的視野，他軟乎乎小聲地呻吟著，發出破碎的呼吸聲。波普沒有啃咬他的嘴唇，這是一件好事，嘴唇破皮的疼痛會讓他想要流淚。現在波普的雙手正停留在他的腰上，然後鑽進短袖布料裡撫摸著他的背脊。

「外面.............會有人嗎？」庫克的聲音在接吻的間隙裡斷斷續續地傳出來，他的臉頰紅撲撲的，波普褲子裡那根東西硬梆梆地頂著他，讓他覺得羞恥感像羞澀的波濤，挑撥著他的身體，讓他的害羞從一每個毛孔裡滲流出來。波普呼出的熱氣讓他感到為難，大腦中有迸裂的酥麻像是火樹銀花那樣流竄，他感覺自己的舌頭正在被對方在用力地吸吮著，發出黏糊糊的水液聲。他被親吻的狼狽不堪，甚至快要喘不過氣來，掙扎著想要把對方推開，而對方卻似乎並不打算放過他，利用身高優勢死死地把他壓在墻上，令他動彈不得、就像一條被釘死的魚。

庫克感覺自己被徹底吻透了，簡直覺得自己身上到處都是波普的味道，他別過臉伸手去推波普的肩膀，嘴唇又麻又熱，透露出一點被親吻過度的紅腫。

「當然會有——」波普說，但現在他只想和庫克一起探討更深入的問題。他順著嘴唇向下親吻，停留在庫克的脖頸上，發出令人害臊的嘬吸聲，現在庫克不用看都知道自己的脖子上究竟發生了什麼。有一點刺痛，連帶著一點供血不足的眩暈，他把庫克的短袖拉到胸部以上，露出有些發紅的糖漿色胸乳。「——只要你別叫的太大聲，奎因。」他現在已經徹底是個壞心眼的朋友了，庫克未經撫慰的乳頭變得有些充血脹大，他用舌頭觸碰了一下頂端，察覺到庫克的身體在不住地輕輕顫抖，於是將粉紅色的尖端整個含住，一邊吮咬著一邊發出淫靡不堪的黏糊水聲。

庫克只覺得又尷尬又害羞，在半公開的場合做愛使他的全身都在興奮地尖叫，他的乳頭又癢又疼，濕乎乎的口水弄得上面涼涼的。他軟綿綿的手臂一點力氣也沒有，耷拉在波普的身上，另一只乳肉被對方的手沒輕沒重地隨意揉捏的有些變形。被玩弄胸部的感覺讓他很好，波普的手指、指腹上薄薄的繭子，擦過他敏感的乳頭時會讓他顫抖著小聲呻吟，就像某種備受小朋友歡迎的橡膠玩具，被擠捏的時候就會發出奇妙的聲音。波普又順著他身體的流線往下，然後隨著一陣布料的窸窣聲，他的褲子被脫了下來。

「肯、肯尼！」庫克有些慌亂地呵斥著對方的名字，他並非惱怒，但是陰莖裸露的不安感讓他整個人渾身滾燙，現在他的整個屁股暴露在了外面，那根陰莖已經有些濕了，興奮地翹著腦袋流出一點害羞的淫液，就像是在流口水一般，而這令庫克很不好意思地夾緊了腿。但是波普只是伸手握住了他的陰莖，在那根皮色乾淨的小傢伙上面撫摸，就像是握住了列車的開關，而他現在整個人都被打開了。

庫克哀求著他說輕點，波普的手指目的性極強地在他腿間愛撫，有些粗糙的指腹擦過敏感的龜頭，這讓他的兩條腿在瘋狂顫抖，感覺自己的下身又癢又難受，溫熱的前液把波普的手弄得濕乎乎的。他背靠著隔板無力地大口喘氣，眼睛微微翻白，下體的快感讓他的渾身興奮地濕透了，背後是一大片黏熱的濕汗。他用手臂擋住自己的臉，像是不忍窺視一般藏住了自己的視線，但是波普知道他其實在害羞，像條有些怕生的小狗一樣躲藏起自己的真實感受。

「.............你好像不是很願意？」波普故意問，然後他的另一只手解開了自己的褲子，高高翹起的陰莖從布料間彈了出來，他握著自己的陰莖和對方的摩蹭著，一邊發出粗重的喘息，頂端的愛液打濕了兩個人的莖身，他用濕潤的手指去撫摸對方的尾骨，然後滑倒臀縫，不輕不重地撫摸著對方那個緊閉的入口。

兩邊的同時刺激讓庫克難以忍受，他微張著喘息的嘴裡流出來不及吞嚥的唾液，無意識地把下身往前傾貼，好讓獲取快感的途徑變得更為順暢。他感受到波普灼熱的粗長陰莖上的血管跳動，那根東西曾經無數次撐開自己的身體，自從第一次並不算友好的做愛體驗之後，對方便頗有些食髓知味的開竅，帶了點天生溫和的性愛讓自己並不排斥。尤其是面對喜歡的人，這感覺並不算太糟糕。

庫克發出一聲不滿的哼哼，有些難受地扭動著身子，龜頭上的液體流的到處都是，「別亂動..........。」波普像是在誘哄一般說，然後開始用手掌上下撫慰著兩人的陰莖。庫克的陰莖要更小、顏色更淺一些，波普保持著一個恰到好處的頻率，一邊小聲地說著點絮愫的話，他看起來還挺興奮，每一次觸摸都踩在庫克敏感的神經弦上。他的舌頭貼過對方的脖頸，舔舐飽滿圓潤的耳垂，用舌頭和嘴唇吮弄著耳朵發出嘖嘖的水聲。庫克的整個背都開始發麻，情慾的撩撥讓他無法阻擋，口裡含糊不清地喘息著，眼眶因為情動紅了一圈。隨著整個隔間的氛圍開始變得滾燙，就像是煙霧繚繞的桑拿房、而他倆是一對不守規矩的客人。庫克感覺到他的陰莖傳來一陣無法抵禦的跳動感，刺痛的脹熱伴隨著類似尿意的噴洩感讓他難受地將陰莖湊在波普的掌心裡磨蹭著。恍惚間，一大股乳白色的液體從龜頭上的小洞裡悉數射了出來。

「你射了好多。」波普用一種抱怨的語氣對庫克說，外套被丟到地上，他用另一只手拍了拍庫克渾圓的臀肉，示意對方調轉過身子翹起屁股對準他。庫克的腦子暈暈乎乎地像一瓶漿糊，小狗哆哆嗦嗦地翹起屁股示好地擺出一個討好的姿勢，於是又挨了對方帶著情趣意味的幾記響亮的巴掌。他自行用手分開自己的臀瓣，示意對方繼續動作。於是波普的手指分開又併攏，在庫克有些含糊的「對不起」聲中把粘稠濕冷的精液抹蹭在了被打的有些發紅的屁股上，就著液體的潤滑緩緩地伸進那個溫暖的地方，慢慢將食指全部沒入。——但是不夠長，於是又加入了中指。感受到軟肉蠕動著擠壓他的手指，那一瞬間被陌生物什侵犯的快感讓庫克激靈了一下。

「別........不要..........。」庫克小聲地呻吟著，波普純當做惡趣味地沒聽見，他的手指在裡面抽弄攪動著，把精液在火熱的腸壁上抹開，撫平那些敏感的褶皺。他耐心地為對方做著擴張，庫克的上半身趴伏在地上，狹小的空間只聽得見黏熱的喘息聲，「沒、沒有帶套嗎..........？」庫克突然有些惶恐地把腦袋轉過來，有些吃力地問，他的整個人都在顫抖，而波普故作深沉地思考了一下，在庫克有些希冀的眼神裡，他沉默了大概三四秒。

「沒有，奎因。」然後他回答。

「..........那就不要射進來，屁股裡黏黏的感覺很難受。」庫克有氣無力地說。

「不可以嗎——。」波普看起來有些委屈，而這招曾經巧妙地騙到了對方，這是指流露出一些與平時不同的、會讓對方產生內疚情慾的表情。

但是現在不會了，庫克講話的時候還帶著有些悶悶的鼻音，他搖搖那個毛毛的腦袋，意思是不：「.........絕對、絕對不可以！不然我等會怎麼回去............呃、走路的時候..........東西會流出來.............。」

波普樂了，他一邊在那個已經變得有些濕潤、開始流出透明腸液的甬道裡慢悠悠地抽插，一邊握住了自己的陰莖對准了那個一張一翕的肉洞，「我們可以打車回去，奎因。」他裝作真心實意地提了個建議。

「........不要這麼奢侈啦，就、就幾步——啊！」庫克那張有些喋喋不休的嘴閉上了，緊接著是無法抑制的尖叫呻吟。那几根手指很快就抽走了，波普確實可以說是有些不講武德，庫克被那根突然闖入的肉棒弄得渾身顫抖，這樣近乎有些粗魯冒犯的動作卻弄得他興奮不已，龜頭一點一點撐開腸壁，波普粗大的陰莖同他並不算特別強壯的身形截然不同，這使得庫克舒服得不受控制地踡縮起了腳趾，發出情色的喘息。如果可以的話波普一定會撞破他的頭骨操翻他的腦漿子，他被波普操弄的有些神志不清，渾身敏感地顫抖著，他至少得用上十二分的力氣才能保證自己不會直接摔趴在地上。

在波普一記又狠又深的頂弄之後，門口傳來咔噠一聲，盥洗室大門的那個金屬門把手被擰開了。

現在庫克完全清醒了，他驚恐地睜大眼睛，波普可以感受到包裹著他陰莖的那些軟肉不受控制地緊緊收縮，死死絞著他的陰莖，於是所有的呻吟聲戛然而止了，只剩下難以遏制的抽氣聲。波普側耳聽了聽腳步聲，心中大概有些明了，他彎俯下身子湊到對方耳邊，「不要發出聲音，不然會被聽見的喔？」他輕輕啃咬著對方的耳朵，對著敏感的耳廓微微吹氣，惹得庫克發出一聲難受的嗚咽。

庫克痛苦地搖搖頭，在對方每一次輕輕地抽離重重的撞擊下低聲啜泣，他的雙手骨節攥的發緊，無聲的叫喊沒有得到任何人的回應，而等待他的只是更深的侵略。迷離的雙眸裡滴落出淚水，仿佛一時間真菌蔓延至舌頭，令他難以清晰地發聲。他開始祈禱，渴求高潮的降臨，有液體不斷從身體深處滲流而出，心臟激烈地跳動著，宛如此刻巴赫樂曲的琴鍵起伏。波普將手指深入他的雙唇，引誘已經徹底沉溺在歡愉的情慾中的對方探出他濕潤的舌頭。

一陣窸窣之後，門被重新關上了，隨著鎖舌咔噠一聲落位，庫克再也無法壓抑滾在喉嚨口的呻吟，大聲地叫喊著，擺動腰肢想逃離深埋肉體內撥掠出滾燙快感的分身，波普那根布滿青筋的陰莖又熱又硬，一次次擦過某塊敏感的軟肉和周圍的肌理，它是如此體貼，相當無私地給予他想要的一切。波普堅定地把自己釘入對方濕滑的甬道，在層層褶皺之間將他整個完完全全地撐開，「你喜歡嗎............奎因？有其他人的存在會讓你更加興奮嗎？」他的身體里是熔漿，是蜂蜜，是溫暖的巢穴裡流淌的水液。庫克被操的就像是一葉水上的浮萍，他挺翹的陰莖垂在身前，地上已經被他斷斷續續流出的一點精液弄濕了一小灘，而波普不讓他去摸自己的陰莖，而是強迫他靠後穴去承受快感。直到某次抽插之後，他整個人渾身劇烈顫抖，死死地捂住自己的臉不讓自己高潮的醜態露出來，他被直接插射了，他的陰莖顫抖著流出白色的眼淚，弄髒了隔間的地磚。連鎖反應、在幾個最後的抽插之後，庫克像是感受到了什麼一般拼命地搖著頭，「啊啊.........不要、不要射進來............嗚！」庫克呻吟著，然後波普卻有些置若罔聞，庫克在那根發狠的陰莖上發抖，又盡力放鬆以適應仍處於不應期的敏感身體被填滿的過載感覺。

波普捏捏他的屁股，在他的尖叫聲中把粘稠的精液全部灌進了那個不斷收縮的肉洞之中。庫克有些絕望地試圖往前挪動，卻無處可逃地被拖回來釘了回去，「別，肯尼，別............」他嗚咽著，被微妙地內射了個徹底，精液的腥臊氣味在隔間裡蔓延開來，他被使用的如此強烈與徹底，液體從合不攏的屁股裡漫流下雙腿，波普把軟掉的陰莖從他的後穴裡拔了出來，庫克的眼皮酸腫，滿臉的口水和淚痕，喘息仍舊破碎湍急，似乎能從耳朵里聽見仍未平緩下來的心跳。

「我討厭你.............！」庫克嘀嘀咕咕地說，他的聲音聽上去又啞又輕，有氣無力地飄向很遠的地方。

波普低下頭親親他的嘴唇，把他的話又封上了。

結尾：  
又過了一天，終於可以重新參加籃球隊訓練的庫克疲憊地拎著他的運動包，他的病假在中午結束，至少現在他的腰能做一些不那麼「激烈」的運動了。

他換上訓練服，心情不錯地開始練習投籃。勒布朗正好從飲水機邊上回來，看到庫克後走過去拍了拍他的肩膀，對著他寒暄幾句，「休息的怎麼樣了？」勒布朗說，然後視線又再次詭異地投射到他的脖頸上，「你脖子上跳蚤咬的地方怎麼更嚴重了？我那邊有點藥膏，你要不要試試？」

不...........其實這不是..........。庫克的難言之隱很自然地沒有被勒布朗讀取出來，「安東尼，你把我那管藥膏從我包裡拿過來——」

看著從遠處慢慢走過來的戴維斯，謝謝你，肯尼，庫克在心裡微笑著說，堅定了一整天不想理他的決定。

**Author's Note:**

> 沒了，對不起我下次再也不亂寫這種東西了(負荊請罪)，我永遠喜歡洛杉磯麥當當組!←又在捏造什麼東西啊


End file.
